All's Fair in Love and War
by Wandering Seas
Summary: Luka goes to visit Creel and tells her that he loves her; King Caxel isn't too happy with his son's choice of girl. Meanwhile, Creel has her hands full dealing with dragons pestering her for information about Shardas and Velika ever since Feniul had that little slip-up in the secret. Set in the beginning of book 2 before Miles and Isla's wedding.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own the amazing book trilogy that is Dragon Slippers/Flight/Spear**

**Book of the update: Dragon Slippers by Jessica Day George**

Chapter 1

"Knock, knock!" I heard, and turned to see a very familiar face enter the shop door, followed by a large hairy dog.

"Luka! Azarte! I haven't seen you in forever!"

He smiled at me. "We've been busy. Have you heard the news?"

"What news?"

His grin broadened. "Miles and Isla are engaged!"

"That's wonderful! He's always following her around like a puppy." I laughed.

He looked around. "Where's Marta? And Alle?"

I was slightly disappointed that he seemed more interested in them than in me. "Alle is taking care of her sick aunt, and Marta went to see Tobin. Would you like some tea?"

I was laughing at what Luka said when I heard a low rumble from my room. "Creel? Are you there?"

"Coming!" I looked at Luka. "Come on; Shardas will be so happy to see you." And with that final word, I led him up into my room to speak with the dragon king in my magic water basin.

A/N I'll try for longer chapters in the future. Sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I don't own Dragon Slippers. More people should write fanfics for that trilogy, because right now, this is the only one. **

**Book of the update: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire by J.K. Rowling**

Chapter 2

"Hello, Creel! Luka, how nice to see you!" said a surprised Shardas.

Luka nodded to the dragon king politely. "Yes, sir. It's nice to see you as well."

"Shardas, what did you want to speak with me about? Or did you just call to say 'hello'?"

The dragon chuckled slightly. "No, I actually was wondering if you would come to visit soon. I haven't seen you since you and Feniul slipped-up and told Niva that Velika and I were here."

I looked down at my feet, suddenly in awe for the cobbler that made my purple slippers. **(A/N I know that her magic shoes were blue, and that the ones she got when **_**the**_** shoes were stolen were gold, but she's gotta have more than one pair of shoes, right?)**

The dragon king rumbled with laughter. "My dear Creel, it's quite all right. They were going to find out sooner or later, why not then?"

I looked up again at him. "I really am sorry, and I know Feniul is, as well. It was an accident!" I wailed. Luka laughed under his breath and I turned to face him, hands on my hips. "And what about all this is so funny to you?" He held his hands up as if in surrender and backed away, still chuckling. Satisfied, I turned back to the basin. "I'm sorry, but I have about a million orders for gowns to sew, and since it's only me, Marta, Alle, and a few other apprentices, I can't really afford to leave them alone with all that work. I really am sorry, Shardas."

He sighed, making steam rise from the pool. "All right, then. See you sometime, Creel." And with that, the image was gone.

…

Luka suddenly stood up. "It's awfully late. I really must be going."

I tried to hide my disappointment as I stood as well, saying: "All right. Shall I see you tomorrow?"

He smiled. "I hope so."

As he was almost at the door, he turned to me. "Creel," he began.

"Luka." I responded.

He smiled at this. "Creel, I have to say something." _Oh no_, I thought, _he finally realizes that he doesn't want to be near a freckled slip of a seamstress like me._ "I've meant to say this for quite some time, now, and I…I…I love you, Creel." He suddenly blurted at the end.

I looked up at him in shock. He loved me? _Me?_ As I stood there, too shocked to do anything else, he seemed to take this as rejection, because his face fell and he sounded disappointed: "OH, well….I've got to get going, like I said. I-" He was cut off as I strode over to him and pressed my lips against his, a blush creeping up my face. "I love you, too."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for the late update; my computer had mental issues; P I don't own Dragon Slippers. Ps more people should write stories for this category, cause there's only two *hint, hint***

**Book** **of the update: Time Cat by Lloyd Alexander**

Chapter 3

Luka and I talked for a while longer after he said….after he said he _loved_ _me_. I was still having trouble believing that a handsome and kind _prince_ could ever fall in love with me; a freckled, straight-haired seamstress girl like me.

"I'd better be going, Creel. Goodnight." He smiled and I smiled back, butterflies appearing in my stomach.

"Goodnight, Luka." As he began to open the door, I saw a strike of lightning through the window. "Luka, did you walk here from the palace?"

"Yes, why?" he said, not having seen the lightning.

"It's storming out there, you'll be struck by lightning!" as if to prove my point, thunder boomed outside, followed quickly by a bolt of lightning. Rain beat on the door outside and the wind was blowing loudly against the shop.

Luka looked out the window in surprise and shock. "I guess I'll….stay awhile, then?"

He looked to me and I nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't send you out in that storm. I don't want you to get hurt."

Luka and I were sitting on one of the couches in the upstairs part of the shop. It must've been late, and we were both yawning as we talked. "So…..YAWN…..Creel, do you….YAWN…..know what….YAWN…" I didn't hear the rest of what he said because my head dropped onto the couch cushion as I fell asleep, Luka not far behind.

~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT MORNING!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was very warm and comfortable in my bed this morning, and as the sun seeped through my eyelids, I snuggled my face closer into my pillow to block out the light. Sometime later, I heard Marta come in the shop and groaned inwardly, knowing that she would wake me up as soon as she stepped foot in the room. "Creel! Creel, where are you?" I heard her shoes thump on the carpeted floor of my room and a loud crash followed by a shriek. "Creel! What…."she trailed off.

I opened my eyes to see what all the fuss was about, and instead of seeing my pillow and bed, I saw the arm of a couch and someone's chin…I quickly jerked my head up and looked at the face of the still sleeping Luka, on whose chest I had been snoring. I turned slowly and saw Marta, surrounded by fabric** (A/N that was the crash)** with her eyes wide and her hands clamped over her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I don't own Dragon Slippers or those other two….**

**Book of the update: Peak by Roland Smith**

**Special shout-out to Louisa4533, who wrote the only other Dragon Slippers fic (so far), Dragon of the Depths.**

Chapter 4

I stuttered, looking for a way to explain what had happened. "I…um…we….the storm….didn't do anything! It's the….storm….we were tired and…um….."

Luka chose that exact moment to wake up and save me, apparently. "Wha…? Where am I?"

I held back a smile, thinking how cute he was still half-asleep, and looked to Marta then back to Luka several times. "Um…"

Marta finally gained control of her mouth: "Creel! What on earth happened here? Don't give me that look! What did you two do? Why is he even here?"

I immediately jumped up, saying "we didn't do anything! He was here for…. A visit and couldn't leave because of the storm. We were talking on the couch and must have fallen asleep! It was an accident!" I said all in one breath.

Luka looked at me, the look in his eyes saying that he was a bit slow in the mornings. "Why are we on your couch?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My father is going to kill me. Then Creel. Then me again." I couldn't look at him as he spoke, too embarrassed now that I realized what this looked like. Even _Marta_, my best friendwas having trouble believing the truth.

"What will people think? OH, Creel, you've really got yourself into trouble this time."

I looked at Marta. "But I didn't do anything!" I wailed, "it was an _accident_!"

She began to reply, but was cut off as someone knocked on the door. Glaring at us, she went to open it. A few awkward momets later, she came back, pale-faced. "It's a messanger from King Caxel. He wishes to see both of you at the palace. Now."

**A/N yeesh, the OCness of this chapter is making me hesitate to post this….I am so sorry, but for now it's all I've got….**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I don't own DSl or DF or DSp.**

**Book of the update: Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters by Rick Riordan**

Chapter 5

Luka and I stood outside the courtroom doors, awkwardly avoiding looking at each other and listening to the angry voices heard through the doors. After what seemed like days, the doors opened and we cautiously walked in as though we were stepping on eggshells. Which we were, in a sense; the king's patience was about as fragile as eggshells. Speaking of the king, Luka's father was sitting in his throne, hands clenched tight around the arms of the chair and the veins in his neck popping out under a thin mask of calm. Not good.

Luka nodded respectfully as I curtsied. "Father." He said.

"Luka." The king's voice was calm, yet I could hear it shaking from suppressed anger. He looked around the court. "Leave us!" his voice boomed. I flinched before he continued: "I have been _told_," he placed a heavy accent on the word told, "that you did not come home after the storm last night. That you were staying at a _friend's_." he looked to me and I gulped. Luka stepped in front of me ever so slightly, as if protecting me. I held back a smile at this small but sweet gesture.

"Father, I went to visit Creel at her shop, and was unable to leave due to the storm. We were talking and accidentally fell asleep. That is ALL." King Caxel looked unconvinced, but said nothing.

Luka and I walked out of the throne room together and I looked away the whole time, too embarrassed to look him in the eye. "Creel, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Then why aren't you looking at me?" he stopped walking and grabbed my arm, stopping me as well. His hand went to the bottom of my chin, pulling my face up to look at him. "Creel, it wasn't a big deal, what happened. Why are you embarrassed? We _didn't_ do anything; it was merely an accident."

I looked up at him in shock; I had expected him to be disgusted with me for letting this happen, even though it was an accident. He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. Slowly, I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm sorry." I murmured.

He laughed. "What are you sorry for? You haven't done anything." He grinned and I couldn't help but to smile back at him.

**A/N sorry for the short chapter; didn't know how to end it or what to put next…..**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I have decided to end this story, mainly because I have no idea what to put next, but also because I think the ending is fine where it is. If anyone would like to "adopt" this story, PM me, and we'll work something out. I'm really sorry, but if I have another Dragon Slippers fic idea, I will put it on FFN as soon as possible. I'm sorry! Feel free to yell at me in a review/PM.**

**~SwimmerGurl-HuntressOfArtemis**


End file.
